The Blonde Belle
by Kartoffel-Tot
Summary: What happens when a southern belle diner waitress wishes to find the love of her life? Can she finally find him and is it possibly a certain Autobot leader? Crossover with the short play "Lives of the Great Waitresses". -Post Movieverse-
1. Prologue

**Second story idea I had in my mind. It's a crossover between Tranformers and the short play 'Lives of the Great Waitresses' with Tammie Sue as the main lead. I would like to point out that this will be the only part of the story with dialect all the way through the chapter in a first person view. All other chapters will be in third person and still have dialect. Here's how each one speaks (to make it easier to understand):**

**Yetta: Jewish Accent**

**Kay: Deep South Accent**

**Tammie Sue: Southern Belle Accent**

**Melissa: American Standard (She speaks normal.)**

**Tranformers does not belong to me and neither to the waitresses! They belong to their respective owners! **

Prologue- Meet the Waitresses

-------

"Tammie Sue! Get your head out of the clouds and get a move on! Table six is still waiting for their order!"

Yetta, the oldest of us (Or anyone else in the diner for that matter.). She can be a real grump sometimes, especially if she hasn't had her cigarette for the day. But I know deep inside that wrinkly body of hers she just cares about all of us.

"Tammie Sue get your blonde butt outta' the clouds and back in the diner!"

Melissa always says that Yetta's a 'pitbull in lipstick'. Though I don't see where she gets that from. Well she does wear red lipstick and she does kinda look like a pitbull. But she doesn't look that much like a pitbull and she isn't terribly mean and…

"Tammie please snap out of it. If you don't get out there with six's order now Yetta's going to have a conniption."

I shook my head for a sec to realize what was goin' on. We were in the kitchen and Melissa was lightly tappin' my shoulder with her fingers. Her light pink fingernails looked so shimmery in the light I wish I had fingernail polish like that…

"TAMMIE!"

"Okay!"

I looked around the kitchen until I found table six's order, two eggs sunny side up with a side order of bacon; crunchy. Looking up I saw Melissa gettin' her order for table four and givin' me a reassurin' smile. She had such pretty teeth for a girl in her twenties.

As I walked out of the kitchen I could feel that cold stare that Yetta was givin' me. She always got angry easily, it wasn't her best trait. She sat at the end and behind the counter, soakin' her old feet.

"Tammie Sue I swear if your head wasn't attached to your shoulders you'd lose it in a heartbeat."

Her humor always did make me laugh, "Yeah, I guess your right."

I let out a small giggle as I made my way to table six. A strong lookin' fella was sittin' there. Dark eyed with a flannel shirt. He didn't look a single year younger than thirty or so. His dark hair was hiding under his hat. He was pretty fine lookin' for a trucker. Of course I ain't sayin' all truckers are bad lookin'…

"Thanks sweet cheeks."

I snapped my head down and looked down to see him give me a lil' wink. With a small grin spread across my face I made my way back to the counter. As I walked back to the counter I saw Kay givin' me an odd look. I knew that look and I knew exactly what she was gonna say…

"Child you need to stop this," she started givin' me a hard look.

So I decided to give her a funny look while raising my eyebrow "I ain't doin' nothin' Kay. Just checking out the newcomers..."

"That's just it," she said leaning her aged dark body against the counter "That's all you do. You flirt with men and they flirt back. With the way your life is goin' now you are neva gonna a man for you at this rate."

"I have too found the man for me…" I said looking at the fine lookin' trucker.

"Yeah and then he'll dump you like all the others have. How long is this goin' to go on Tammie. You say you dream of stayin' with that perfect man but all you end up pickin' up is the scum off the fryer. Oh lawdy, if you could just see yourself Tammie…"

I had decided that I had enough for the day. We end up having the same talk everyday and it never changed. I stomped to the back of the kitchen and into the freezer. Making sure the door was closed I slid down against the cold metal door and cried. Curling up into a ball I buried my head in my arms and sobbed my heart out.

It seemed like I would never find the man for me. All I was, was a southern belle waitress and nothing more. And no matter how hard I tried I could never hold on to a man longer than a night; not a hour longer.

I mean who would want a girl like me? I'm not the smartest tack in the drawer and I don't look like one of them supermodels you see on the t.v. all the time. Although I do have blonde hair I just wish that someone might come and like me for who I am, not how I look. Sure I liked going from guy to guy at first but now it's just... I feel so lonely. It just gets to me though when I realize how many men have blown me off…

But at least I can still dream of my knight in shining armor can't I?

-------

**(A/N:)I hope you liked the prologue. Chapter 1 is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the quickest I've ever gotten a chapter out so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a little longer than what I usually write.**

** I do not own transformers, the waitresses, or "Just the Two of us". They belong to their respective owners. **

-------

Chapter 1- The Mystery Man

It started out as any normal day at the Sunset Diner. The breakfast rush came in full swing and left as soon as they were done. Though it was short the waitresses always had a little time to themselves between the breakfast and lunch rush since the regulars had a tight schedule.

Marty didn't really come out in between the rushes though he spent most of his time in his office either watching tv or waiting for Yetta to give him the signal of the rushes. He manned the register so that all the waitresses were free to serve as many people as they could. He owned the diner but at least he pitched in to help the women.

Melissa was dancing behind the counter with Tammie to the radio because it was having a special dedication to the 80's. It reminded the both of them of their childhood considering Melissa was twenty four and Tammie Sue was thirty six. Both women were singing along to the songs as they were played. Kay and Yetta were serving the few one or two people who came in the diner between the rushes. They didn't mind though, it actually made them a little happy to see the younger ones have a little fun.

As soon as they thought all the good songs were over "Just the Two of Us" by Grover Washington Jr started blaring throughout the diner. Tammie and Melissa separated to the opposite sides of the back counter and held their pens up like microphones. Tammie decided to start the sing along:

"_I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
when the sun comes shining through…_"

Melissa decided it was her turn to come in and start her part:

"_To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you some time  
And I want to spend some time with you…"_

Both woman were tapping their feet and dancing with the beat as they sung the chorus together:

"_Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I…"_

The two women continued to dance and sing along with the song unaware that Kay and Yetta had started dancing themselves. The few customers who were there were not only enjoying their food but a little entertainment as well. As soon as the song ended there was a small applaud from the customers. Taking each others hand Tammie and Melissa bowed with smiles spread across their faces.

"I'm surprised Yetta, I didn't think that you of all people would be dancing _in_ uniform." Melissa said with an appalled look.

Yetta smoothed her skirt and flashed a grin "Don't get so cocky soup jockey there's a lot you don't know about me."

They both laughed and sat at the counter going into a conversation. Kay went over and put a hand on Tammie's shoulder. "Did you think about what I told you last night?" she asked.

"Yeah I have," Tammie said looking at Kay "I want to change Kay I really do."

"It's ok darling," Kay said patting her shoulder.

Soon the lunch rush came and went and it seemed like time was slowing down. The time in between lunch and dinner rushes was long and the waitresses found themselves bored out of their mind. The Sunset diner was at the very edge of Tranquility so they never got much business between rushes.

Yetta and Kay were cleaning the tables while Melissa and Tammie were cleaning the counter. As she was cleaning the counter Tammie noticed something out of place. She put down her rag and started out the window.

"How long has that truck been there?" she asked.

The other waitresses looked out to see what she was talking about.

"I think it came in at the end of the lunch rush," Melissa said "But I didn't see anyone come out of it."

They four waitresses continued to stare at the giant Peterbuilt that sat in the parking lot.

"Maybe someone should check it out?" Kay asked.

"Tammie get your butt out there and see if anyone's in that truck." Yetta said cleaning off one of the tables.

Tammie sighed and smoothed out the light pink skirt and the apron that was part of her uniform. She slowly made her way around the counter and towards the door. Grabbing the handle she opened it making her way towards the giant truck.

As she walked closer to it she could see the detail on the sides. It was blue with giant flames painted across the body. It took her breath away to look at it, her father used to drive trucks when he was alive so she had an odd obsession with them.

Making her way around to the drivers side she could barley see inside since the windows were up. She started to bite her lower lip as nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach. Reaching over she knocked on the door lightly.

"Um, hello?" she asked with a shaky voice.

As soon as the words left her mouth the window rolled down to reveal a man who looked only a few years older than herself.

"Hello there." He said, his voice was deep and it only made Tammie more nervous.

"Um, I was just wondering um, why you're just sitting in the parking lot? Don't you want to come in the diner?" She said relieved that she got it all out.

"No I'm fine," the man said "I'm just waiting for some friends of mine. I told them to meet me here and I accidentally came earlier than I should have."

"Oh, well we were just wondering," Tammie said pointing to the diner at the other waitresses "Because you were sitting here an awfully long time and we didn't know whether someone was here or not."

The man let out a light chuckle "Of course I've been here I don't have anywhere else to be at the moment."

Tammie Sue let out a small smile as she studied the truck "I ain't never seen a paint job like this before. Did you just get it done?"

"Actually I did," he said watching Tammie "I thought it would look nice so I decided to get it."

Tammie ran her fingers along the cold surface of the truck. The man looked as if shivers were being sent down his spine but Tammie didn't notice. She then crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"By the way I didn't catch your name mines Tammie Sue." She said grinning ear to ear.

The man seemed to ponder a minute before answering "My name is John, John Prime."

-------

**(A/N:) Interesting things will happen. Yes there will be an action chapter in a little bit. And Soup Jockey means waitress, it's a little bit of diner lingo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


End file.
